


Sticker 5

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-20
Updated: 2002-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Lex's birthday and Clark gets him the gift that keeps on giving- Bumper Stickers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticker 5

## Sticker 5

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Sticker 5 

Lex stumbled out of the club a few hours later, feeling the distinct need to get home to Smallville. There was someone he needed to thank for his birthday presents. Unfortunately Dominic, his father's lackey, was standing between him and the car. 

"You shouldn't be here." The older man said, glaring at Lex's flushed appearance. 

"Then you should have stopped me earlier. You must really get off on yelling at me Dominic. There are people in there that can help you with that." He pointed over his shoulder. 

Lex was rewarded by Dominic's blush. 

"After all the trouble you've had here, you just come crawling back to it. You're just some kind of weird, sick, puppy." Dominic grated out. 

"Yes, well, more than a few people in there got off to my sickness. Wouldn't you just kill to be that good?" Lex moved closer, his tone dropping a register as Dominic's blush darkened. "And you know what? I didn't even touch them. Now that is power." He slipped around the man and climbed into his car, gunning the engine. 

"With all the trouble, you should have known better-" Dominic went silent as Lex drove off, seeing the message scrawled across the bumper. 

"No one is ever old enough to know better." 


End file.
